


A Stuffed Meal

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [18]
Category: Adam OLLA - Fandom
Genre: Adam - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Human/Vampire Relationship, OLLA - Freeform, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Quarantine, Smut, Teasing, bored, fangs, fucking while sucking blood, his girlfriend is his blood bank, sucking blood, tom hiddleston - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: !!!!!!!!! Adam and his girl in quarantine pleeeaaaase as smutty as you wantAdam's girlfriend is bored, so they have some fun.
Relationships: Adam/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One shot prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A Stuffed Meal

‘I’m booooooooored!’ Adam’s girlfriend whined as she draped herself across his lap rather dramatically.

Adam raised an eyebrow at her and stroked her knee. ‘Only boring people get bored.’

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. ‘Stop with that! Don’t you ever get bored?’

‘Nope.’ Adam put his head back and closed his eyes, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing her knee.

‘You’re such a hermit anyway, this damn lockdown is nothing to you. I don’t even get why we have to stay locked up like this. I could _at least_ go to the shop!’

‘We’ve been through this, love.’ Adam drawled. ‘If you go out, you might catch that damn disease. I don’t want to risk my only safe source of blood right now getting tainted with it.’

‘Charming.’ She scoffed.

‘And of course, I don’t want _you_ getting ill.’ He grinned and cupped her cheek.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ She grumbled and put her hand over his.

She sighed and looked at the TV, there wasn’t much on at this time of night. Ever since getting with Adam, she had adapted her sleep pattern to match his. Sleeping during the day and waking at night. It took a while to get used to, but she got there. Adam made her take plenty of vitamins, especially D vitamin since she wasn’t getting any sun but was of course still a human. For now.

It didn’t bother her that he was a vampire. She loved him for who he was. And when she had offered to be his personal blood bank, he had been reluctant at first. Scared he would get carried away and drink her dry, because she was just _so_ delicious. But they worked it out and he was able to control himself when feeding from her.

‘Are you hungry?’ She asked, putting her hand on his chest.

Adam smirked, knowing what she was trying to do.

‘Not yet.’ He grinned. ‘Why, are you _horny?’_ He teased.

‘Always horny for you, babe.’ She grinned back at him, sliding her hand down inside his shirt.

Whenever Adam had his feed from her, they would usually do it during sex. To make it less painful for her, he always made her cum while he did the deed. She started to associate the pain with pleasure and there was on one occasion when they had company of Adam’s friends and he needed to feed. She had him do it anyway, not worried about the sex for that one time. But she had cum anyway, surprising both of them. Her body had become triggered into having an orgasm when he bit her, whether she was worked up before-hand or not.

She’d begged him to try it again, but he preferred not to. He felt bad at the thought of taking blood without giving her anything _proper_ in return.

Trying to tempt him further, she leaned in and started kissing his neck. She slipped a hand round into his hair, scratching at his scalp, making him moan.

His arm around her middle tightened as he pulled her closer. With his other hand, he gripped her chin and turned her face towards him, taking the attention of her lips onto his own lips instead of his neck.

‘I guess I could have a feed just now.’ He purred, making her squirm in delight.

‘Any preferences to how you would like your meal prepared? On a platter?’ She spread herself out, arms up. Making Adam laugh.

‘Hmm… I think raw, but stuffed. Stuffed to the brim.’ He purred, tickling her side. She squealed and curled up, then he flipped them over so she was lying underneath him.

Adam often used his quick reflexes to remove her clothes fast, but tonight he decided to take his time. Savouring the torment in her eyes as she continued to squirm underneath him, far too excited for what was to come.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, she was tempted to just rip it open. But she knew how grouchy he got about his clothes, so thought better of it. As she ran her hands down his chest, marvelling at his muscles, he made short work of getting his belt and trousers off too.

‘Well, the stuffing doesn’t seem to need prepared.’ She snorted at her own joke, biting her lip as she looked down at his hard cock.

Adam threw his head back laughing. Then he cupped her face as he kissed her, slowly at first. Building up nicely to thrusting his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers. She ran her tongue along his teeth and he smirked against her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

He let his fangs slide out slowly, hearing her whimper he knew he’d made her happy as she ran her tongue along them. Feeling the sharpness of them excited her, knowing they would be piercing into her skin very soon.

Adam moved down and kissed his way along her neck. Growling as he let his fangs graze across her most sensitive spot, making her tremble and moan.

‘You know.’ He hummed, trailing his nose down her neck, taking in her scent. ‘I’m starting to think you’re just using me for my fangs. Not even my cock.’

It was her turn to laugh. She slid her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around him.

‘Can’t I use you for both?’ She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

Adam pursed his lips, pretending to think for a moment. ‘I guess so.’ He nodded, then gave her a toothy grin before advancing on her again.

He slid a hand down between her thighs and moaned as he stroked her. She was wet, as usual she was indeed always horny for him. It made his heart soar every time. She often complained when he took his time with her, always so eager and desperate to get him inside her. But he enjoyed the slow build, even if his mouth was watering to feast upon her.

Slipping two fingers easily into her, she arched her back up and whimpered as he curled them within her. His thumb took residence on her clit, rubbing firmly.

‘Adammmm!’ She begged, starting to get a little breathless.

He chuckled and nipped at her neck, feeling her fingers digging into his back as she was close to cumming. Adam decided to keep pushing her, until she cried out in pleasure as she came. He felt her wetness on his fingers from her orgasm.

‘Are you ready?’ Adam always asked her that before truly getting started.

‘Always.’ She nodded, biting her lower lip.

Adam positioned himself snug against her and pressed his cock into her. She welcomed him in with ease, so accustomed to him. But the initial penetration always took her breath away, feeling him fill her up. And he always lost his mind when he felt her warmth, she felt _far_ too good around his cock.

‘Ohhh, love.’ He moaned and started moving.

He locked hands with her and pinned them down at either side of her head as he rocked into her, getting deep. She started clenching around him, close to cumming again.

Adam dragged his fangs down her throat, deciding where to bite her. But with all her squeezing that was going on, he wasn’t going to last much longer so knew he had to decide soon.

She looked into his eyes and saw them turn dark, then he growled as he sank his teeth into her. Piercing her skin and into her veins, with a well-aimed thrust. Making her orgasm, strong. She screamed loudly, eyes rolling as the pleasure and pain washed over her like a wave.

Adam came at the same time, from the taste of her blood as he drank her. Feeling her essence flow down his throat, warming him up from the inside out as he shuddered above her, growling and moaning like a mad man as he kept sucking and emptied his load into her.

Her grip around his back started to loosen, her body was still shaking under the pleasure, but she was weakening from losing blood.

Her eyelids started fluttering closed, that’s when Adam knew she was almost at her peak. He sucked hard, one last time, then released her neck with a gasp. His fangs were dripping with her blood. He licked his lips and moaned in delight.

But he focused as best he could, even in his euphoria, looking down at his girl she was barely still awake. He licked her wound clean until it stopped bleeding, then he lay carefully on top of her, holding her close.

‘Are you with me, love?’ He whispered, stroking her hair.

She couldn’t speak, but managed to nod her head once. Slowly.

He felt her soft walls flutter around his cock, as he was still nestled inside of her. That was enough of a sign for him that she was ok.

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose against hers. ‘Thank you, my love.’ He whispered.


End file.
